1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an electrode clip and more particularly, pertains to an electrode clip connector including a main body with a slide actuated upper body which engages an electrode contact placed between the main body and upper actuated body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art clips have been of a high, bulky profile, and were uncomfortable when positioned between a patient and surrounding environment such as a bed or chair. Exposed metallic clip parts of an alligator clip offer the possibility of electrical contact with undesirable electrical sources causing erroneous readings or possible injury to a patient. Springs in prior art clips were subject to weakening, and non-uniform securing tensions.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior art by providing a simple to use, low profile, electrode clip utilizing a non-conductive plastic body and a slide bar to secure internal insulated contacts to an electrode.